Mighty Morphing Mono Rangers
by Shawn30
Summary: Jason always warned Tommy that kissing on Kimberly all the time would get him into trouble. But he never quite imagined this. TK


**Title: "Mighty Morphing Mono Rangers"**  
**One-Shot **

**Written by: Shawn30**

**Summary: Jason always warned Tommy that kissing on Kimberly all the time would get him into trouble. But he never quite imagined this.**

**Category: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13 for language and innuendo.**

**Timeline/Spoilers: AU for six months post-"White Light" - Jason, Zack, and Trini never left Angel Grove. They assist the Rangers now, but are no longer active. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam are present.**

**Disclaimer: Saban owns it all again. No profit made here.**

**Authors Notes: The inspiration for this little fic is personal, lol. More at the end.**

**"Some people are like Slinky s. Pretty much useless but make you smile when you push them down the stairs."**

**~ Anonymous**

**The home of Kimberly A. Hart **

**1717 Crest Drive **

**Tuesday, March 5, 1999 5:30 PM**

** Angel Grove, Ca**

"OK, we can do this," Trini repeated for the fifth time since she left Angel Grove High with Aisha. Now parked outside the Hart home, neither girl dared move a muscle, staring straight ahead. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. "We love Kim. We are going to support her through this. We are not going to panic."

Aisha had known since she was twelve years old that she was Panic-proof when she accidentally walked in on her parents in bed... Yeah... Trini was normally Panic-proof herself, but right now she looked on the verge of full-blown panic. "I think we should kill the assumptions we both have and just run in there and hug Kim."

"But not to tightly... in case she's..."

Shivering, Aisha gulped hard, not at all wanting to think the horrible thought that Kim was pregnant. But she'd been sick the last week, out of school the last three days, and Zordon's mysterious communication that they should check on her left them worried that a little Hart-Oliver was on the way. "Let's do this!"

Trini and Aisha exited the Yellow Ranger's Toyota Camry and raced up the front porch. A doorbell press later and they were greeted by Mrs. Hart.

Though panicking on the inside, Trini tried to appear calm outwardly. "Hi, Mrs. Hart. Can we see Kim? Is she alright?"

Mrs. Hart heard the tremble in her voice, as well as the sheer worry etched on both young ladies faces. She shared those things up until a couple of hours ago, but were happy to see them. "Sure, come on in. Kim could use the pick-me-up. It's been one heck of a day."

As the girls bounded the stairs, Aisha noted, "Kim's mom looked pretty calm for a woman about to become a grandma."

"Somewhere out there, a neurotic chicken wants to cross the road but is paralyzed by the knowledge that everyone will question his motives."

Taken back, Aisha stalled just outside Kim's bedroom.

Trini shrugged. "I think weird things to keep from panicking."

"Personally, I dream of a better tomorrow where chickens can cross roads and not have their motives questioned."

"Don't panic Sha!"

"Don't panic, Trini!"

Taking a deep breath, they summoned all their courage, and then opened the bedroom door.

An exhausted Kimberly looked up from her window ledge, a small waist paper basket in her lap that was covered with a plastic bag. She knew she looked as tired as she felt and her hair was in a style called 'I don't give a crap cause I am sick.' A pink robe and slippers were her comfort clothes. She gave them a weak little smile. "Hey, I was just about to call you guys. But don't get to close." She winced, glancing into the basket. "I'm still kinda pukey."

Aisha gently shut the door while Trini refused to blink. She rested her hands over her stomach as if in some way she could protect herself from the nine month issue she worried Kim had.

Looking to Aisha, who pushed her to start, Trini began. "You haven't been to school in days and we just found out you saw a doctor today. So what's wrong... like, how many months?"

"How many months?" Kim's brow wrinkled as she struggled to understand, and then her eyes bugged out as she caught on. "Trini, I'm going to mentally scrub what you just implied from my brain while explaining to you that I am not in any way, shape or form pregnant! Do not make me strangle you!"

"But you have the vomit bucket and we know if you and Tommy haven't rounded the bases already you'd be heading for home soon enough," Aisha commented.

Kim gasped, nearly shouting, "I'll let you know I'm just getting used to third base, thank you very much."

Trini snickered. "Say that a little louder, Kim. I don't think your mom heard you."

Blanching, Kim ducked her head in pure embarrassment. "I am not preggers, so you can all relax. I still have my V-card and it is valid, thank you very much."

"Good, cause we were sure you were gonna murder Tommy," Trini said.

"Murder Tommy? Me? Well, that's a bit harsh. I'd prefer to think of my mom as a 'Mortality Technician' if he had knocked me up."

"OK, so what has got you all pukey then?" Aisha asked with genuine concern as she took a seat on Kim's bed.

Shutting her eyes in a pose of pure angsty teenage drama, Kim whined, "I'm going to lose Tommy cause I have Mono and probably gave it to him too."

Trini rolled and curled what she heard around in her mind, and then burst out laughing. "You have the kissing disease?!"

**The home of Tommy Oliver **

**211 Messina **

**Tuesday, March 5, 1999 5:30 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

"No, its more than just 'The Kissing Disease'," Tommy attempted to roar over the howling cackles of laughter as Jason, Zack, Billy, Adam, and Rocky let their immense amusement get the best of them. "It's a virus that stays in your body forever. But it becomes less and less contagious over time, and soon I won't be able to give it to anyone. It just makes me feel like total crap right now."

Billy chimed in, "Mononucleosis, or Mono as its referred to in its common term, is often spread by saliva and close contact. I read that it occurs most often in people ages fifteen to seventeen. However, the infection may develop at any age. For the most part it can be pretty harmless, although seeing a doctor is required to accurately diagnose it and ensure it the virus hasn't caused anything else to occur."

Scratching at the itchy hives on the back of his neck, Tommy groaned, "Look, I threw up like six times a few days ago. I the doctor told me what I had, and really, the only thing I can do is let the virus run its course. I feel tired, have a splitting headache, no appetite, and will likely lose my girlfriend over giving her a 'Saliva Transmitted Disease!'"

Jason sat back in his chair, laughing his butt off. This was beyond funny. This was super funny. "Bro, you probably gave my sister an S.T.D. Now as her big brother, I may need to kill you."

"Saliva, you jerk!"

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, you suck in new and unheard of ways," Zack chimed in. "Now the Zack-man here..."

"Why must you talk about yourself in the third person?" Tommy griped.

"Cause when you're this cool you have to address yourself in 3-D."

Tommy could only roll his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense!"

Zack wasn't paying attention. "Tommy, you've been cloned, kidnapped, turned evil, and attacked by more aliens in alleys and parks than any man alive. You attract the weird like flies to dog crap. But this time you've outdone yourself," he laughed at his team leader as the guys sat around him in his bedroom. The Zack-man here, I have kissed many lovely ladies many times and I remain disease free. Just saying.

Tommy took it all in as the guys ragged on him. "Fine, whatever. Get it all out of your systems now. But I'm serious. When Kim finds out I'm sick, and what I'm sick with, and that she will now have to be tested for it she is gonna dump me so fast. But I swear I never cheated on her."

"Bro, I mean it," Jason continued in a cheery mood. "I still may have to kill you over this. Its big brother rules. Its outta my hands. My hands are tied."

"I hate you, Jason."

"I warned you about kissing on Kim all the time," Jason oh so enjoyed voicing that. "Time after time after time I told you all that kissing was gonna get you in trouble. And low and behold, you now have the kissing disease."

"A little support here, Jase. It would be nice while I'm sick."

"She practices, you kiss her. She hits the treadmill, you kiss her. She sips a smoothie, you kiss her. She blinks, and you kiss her again," Jason counted down while grinning. "You are so guilty its not even funny, though it kinda is."

Glaring at his best pal, Tommy wished his had the strength to choke him. "You're so judgmental, Jason. I bet you listen to strangers conversations and mentally give your opinion."

"I do. And I'm not ashamed to admit that." Jason nodded.

"I just want to know one thing, Tommy." Adam posed the big question. "How did you get Mono?"

Tommy swallowed hard, and then he began his tale.

**The home of Kimberly A. Hart**

** 1717 Crest Drive **

**Tuesday, March 5, 1999 6:00 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

Confessing a secret was never easy. Especially when you weren't to proud of it. Nonetheless, Kim faced such a moment as she began detailing what she thinks happened. "About three months before Tommy arrived in Angel Grove I had a very quiet, brief weekend affair with Jimmy Tidwik. And by affair I mean I made out with him twice and he put his hand on my knee."

"Uhm, no," Trini's expression was as defiant as her voice. "No way. Not Jimmy 'Jack-Off" Tidwik?!' When Kim's somber gaze fell the first Yellow Ranger shivered in disgust all over. "I'm gonna need your mini trash can now."

Aisha looked back and forth between them. "OK, somebody explain this guy to me? He was before the Sha-era."

"Jimmy Tidwik lived down the street from me and had pretty baby-blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He was a nice boy, and really into Track and Field. One weekend he was walking down the street and saw me sitting on my porch. We started talking and ended up going to a movie, but just as friends. And then he tried to kiss me, and I was just wanting some experience, so I let it happen. It wasn't a big deal, but weeks later Jimmy was... look, he apparently had a mild addiction I never knew anything about."

"To drugs?"

"No, to public masturbation," Trini explained as Kim looked a bit pukey again. All three girls were struck with sick expressions.

"He was caught in the boys bathroom three times and suspended from school. He transferred a month later, but I never told anyone he left a letter in my locker," Kim detailed.

Trini leaned in. "The plot thickens."

"The letter said he wasn't leaving because of the 'Hands-On' controversy. The truth was that his Mom got a great job in Nevada. But he had to inform me and couldn't do it in person that he had gotten sick and learned he had Mono. He wanted me to get checked out, but I was to scared to tell my mom. So I researched Mono and waited to see if I had any symptoms. None came, so I figured I was OK. But I guess I'm a carrier and for some reason my symptoms started now."

Feeling down and wanting to drive to Nevada and choke Jimmy, Kim complianed, "So now I have to confess to Tommy I gave him a mouth disease. He will leave me, cause really, who dates 'Disease Mouth Girl'."

Trini and Aisha looked to one another, and then burst out laughing.

"Boy oh boy the support from you two is greatly appreciated. I expected no less."

"Doesn t expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected?" Trini considered.

"T, I'm still to sick to mentally figure out what that means."

Aisha snickered on and on, pointing at her gal pal. "So let me get this straight. You dated Jimmy Jack-Off, smooched him, and he gave you a mouth disease?"

"Look, I'm a bit strange at times," Kim confessed. "Every now and then when I'm in a room alone I say out loud, 'I know you're listening.' If I'm wrong, nobody knows. But if I'm right, I just freaked the hell out of some guy."

"But Jimmy? You had to kiss Jimmy?" Trini still struggled to wrap her mind around. "Of all people you chose him to get your kissing experience from, you lip-lock with the guy who has the fastest right hand in California?"

"If a wheelchair athlete used WD-40, would it be considered a performance enhancing substance?" Both her pals looked startled. "I took what was availible, alright. It wasn't my finest moment."

Trini crossed her arms, her expression apologetic. "So how are you feeling right now?"

"Typically at my age I do what Mark Twain did. I get my daily newspaper, look at the obituaries page, and if I'm not there I carry on as usual. But this Mono has my head pounding and a slight fever. I haven't been as pukey today as I was three days ago. There's no medicine for Mono, so all I can do is rest, sleep, and take Ibuprophen. Soon enough the virus will run its course and I'll probbaly never get sick from it again, or be able to give it to anyone. Of course I'll go to Prom and Homecoming this year all alone as Tommy will dump the Disease Mouth Girl and probably start dating some super hot, super tall, leggy blond with an Australian accent. She'll probably have some kind of exotic name, like after an animal or something."

After Kim's rant, Trini chuckled, "That's a lot of detail, Kim."

"I'm sick. Humor me."

Sympathizing with her girl, Aisha sighed. "Kim, Tommy ain t going anywhere. He'll understand. He's crazy about you."

"Exactly," Trini agreed. "This wasn't something you planned and you certainly didn't cheat on him. It was just something dumb that happened. You guys will be fine."

Kim wasn't so sure of that.

**The home of Tommy Oliver **

**211 Messina **

**Tuesday, March 5, 1999 6:00 PM**

** Angel Grove, Ca**

"Her name was Bethany Kleen," Tommy began with his head down, gazing at the carpet as he had every ones attention. "Two months before we moved to Angel Grove I ended up in an after-school project with her in the library. Just re-arranging books and stuff. At the time my experience with girls was... pretty limited."

"Limited as in you'd kissed two or three girls, or limited as in you'd only dated the Palm sisters?" Rocky teased.

"Jase, remind me when I feel better to kill Rocky?"

"Bro, you'll likely be dead from me killing you for giving my sister an S.T.D"

"IT WAS SALIVA!" Tommy shouted at the first Ranger leader, and then shut his eyes from a blinding headache. "Anyway, my experience was limited and Bethany's nickname was 'Bet On it, Bethany'. As in you could bet on getting a shot at making out with her. And since I was leaving town soon and all, I thought I'd go for it. You know, just to kiss a girl and learn some moves."

"Tommy, while I understand your need for experimentation and the amplification of your knowledge of the fairer sex, I think it was unwise to do so with a specimen that was... well... so well-documented to have experimented with so many others before you," Billy finished as laughter rounded Tommy's room. "Am I to understand that it was Ms. Kleen..."

"Who wasn't so clean, obviously," Zack joked, and then hi-fives Jason.

"Yes," Billy even allowed himself a grin. "You believe you contracted Mono from Ms. Kleen?"

"It couldn't be anyone else." Tommy wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground and just bury his head. He felt knee high to a grasshopper. How would he ever explain to Kim that he got her sick from kissing a girl with a bad reputation just because he wanted some kissing experience? "She called me one night and told me she had it, but was over it. She told me I might have it, and that I was the ninth person she'd warned that night."

Rocky tossed a baseball in the air, smirking. "If the TV show 'Cops' has taught me anything it's to stay away from people with blurry faces; they always seem to attract trouble. Bethany definitely sounds like she's a blurry face kinda girl. And Tommy, you are sorta stupid."

"Guys, come on. Lets lighten up a bit," Adam defended. "At least Tommy doesn't have anything worse than Mono."

Jason wasn't about to ease up as he was having far to much fun. "So Bethany called nine other guys before you, cause she made out with them too. And this is the girl you choose to get some kissing experience from?"

"I've made smarter decisions in my life, Jase. She wasn't one of them."

"Wait, so even after a few years you could still all of a sudden get sick from Mono? Adam questioned.

Tommy shrugged, still struggling with a sore throat. "From what I understood, no. But there's no other explanation. I swear to you guys I have never cheated on Kim. And I know she wouldn't cheat on me. So Bethany is the only thing that makes any sense to me."

"Tommy, I currently have three places I can bury you. We can go over the locations tomorrow when you're feeling better. Then I'm gonna have to kill you for giving my sister an S.T.D," Jason joked to howls of laughter in the room as Tommy turned a bit green. Ironic for him, but still.

Tommy took it all in stride, but was worried about Kim, and thoroughly dreading the phone call he was going to have to make soon. And when she dumped him for getting her sick he knew then he'd be really sick. "Blaming this on Zedd and Rita would be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

"Yeah, but anyone who uses the phrase 'easy as taking candy from a baby' has never actually tried tried taking candy from a baby. Trust me, its not as easy as it looks," Rocky declared.

"Thanks, Rocko. You're oh, so helpful. Not!"

"Tommy, your story is a cautionary tale. That is why I stick to science." Billy continued. "The basic definitions of science are that if it's green or wiggles, it's biology. If it stinks, it's chemistry. If it doesn't work, it's physics. And if the girls nickname is 'Bet on it, Bethany', it's Mono."

Tommy wondered if the laughter would ever stop as guys were on the floor cackling at his ominous predicament. "I hate you all!"

At that moment a light knock sounded at the bedroom door, followed by Mrs. Oliver opening it. All the guys sat up straight and said "Hi and hello," as as she stepped in. "Honey, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I don't feel like I have to throw up anymore."

Carol nodded, happy to hear that. But she knew what she was about to reveal, he wouldn't be happy about. Not at all. "Dear, uhm, I just learned something and... well, I think we tracked down how you got Mono."

Lifting his head, Tommy asked, "But I told you about Bethany."

"Yeah, but do you remember what your doctor said? The virus would have shown itself long ago. Its just Bethany was our only connection to Mono," Carol noted before taking a deep breath. "Tommy dear, you know your grandmother Penny has found someone special, right?"

"Yeah, that Harry guy she says brings her flowers every Sunday."

Tricky territory ahead, but Carol pushed onward. "Grandma Penny called us just now. She hadn't been feeling well either, so she went to see her doctor for some tests. Well as it turns out, she has Mono." Her son's eyes took on a cartoon-like quality. "And she gives those mouth kisses when she says hi to you..."

The White Ranger's heart stopped as he recalled his grandmother's visit two weeks ago, and how she always pecks him on the mouth just like she did when he was a kid. But now everything made sense... wacky, weird sense, but sense nonetheless. "Are you telling me I caught Mono from my Grandmother?"

"Yes," Carol dreaded to say. "And now that we know everything, I'm going to call Kim's mom. I think you should call Kim. Grandam Penny will be fine though." Turning to the small group of young men, she continued, "You guys can stay a little while longer, but then he needs his rest. And try to go easy on him," she smiled.

As Carol left the sheer depth of quiet enveloped the room in pure shock and awe. It was like staring into the sun and having the sun yell back "What the hell are you staring at." It was as crazy as the need for hospitals to advertise? It's not like you're going to go to Home Depot instead.

"Dude, sick!" Rocky began as the laughter began slowly. "Kissing your grandmother gave you a S.T.D. You. Mr. Tommy Oliver, sir. You have taken ick to a whole new level. You have summoned new and untold areas of wrongedy wrongness. If there are one million different dimensions out there, and there is a Tommy Oliver is every single one, then you rank as the worst Tommy Oliver alive." Shivering, he gave his leader a pat on the back and walked out the bedroom.

Jason stood to his feet, and then threw his book bag over his shoulder. All that he could do was shake his head. "Killing you would only silence your suffering and end your shame. No, you will live with this for the rest of your life, literally. I love you, bro. I really do. And while I've seen purse monsters and talking guitars, I have never heard of anyone catching a kissing disease from their grandmother. I am going home."

Zack tried to say something... to convey how he felt, but all that he could do was walk over and hug Tommy. He really couldn't think of anything to say, and followed Jason out of the room.

Adam, diplomatic as he was, tried to as always see the bright side of things. "At least you're not dead. Feel better soon, bro. See ya around."

Billy was the last to leave, standing by the door. he looked to his leader with somber eyes, and simply said, "Damn." And then he walked out.

Tommy sat on his bed thinking to himself that after all that he still had to call Kim and tell her the truth. "No way she's breaking up with me face to face. She's gonna write me a 'Dear John' letter and send it in the mail. I bet she doesn't even send it to my house."

He sighed, and then grabbed the phone and dialed Kim's phone number.

**The home of Kimberly A. Hart**

** 1717 Crest Drive **

**Tuesday, March 5, 1999 6:45 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

"Girl, there is a fine line between wearing make-up and looking like you just got gang-banged by Crayola," Aisha noted with her trademark sass as the girls discussed a certain 'Ms. Big Boobs' in their Biology class who flirts with guys even if they have a girlfriend. "Shana wears enough eye liner to be a zombie. She was sitting on Ian's lap in front of everyone. Anna wanted to strangle her. Something needs to be done about that girl."

"We could kill her and hide the body, but the closest I ever came to murder was holding Oreos under the milk until the bubbles stopped," Kim laughed.

"Except for the monsters you hit with your power bow, or the rockets that make them go squish from your Crane Zord, or the big robot sword that cuts them in half and then we get the fireworks display," Trini just had to point out.

"Apparently I'm quite violent." Kim enjoyed her best friends company. But she was still worried about Tommy too, who she knew hadn't been feeling well himself in the last week. Just wait till she told him it was all her fault. No doubt he'd feel better then, she thought sarcastically. "Guys, what am I going to do?"

"Tell the truth, which is all you can and should do," Trini explained. "Tommy loves you, and you caught Mono long before you ever met him. Yes, its all a bit weird, but Tommy has seen more weird than any of us since the first day he stepped foot into Angel Grove. He'll understand. He's the undisputed King of weird."

"Trini's right, as usual," Aisha smiled. "Just tell him everything. You know he loves his Beautiful." And there was that bright smile whenever Kim thought of Tommy seeing her that way. "OK, I need to get home before my mom sends out a search party for me."

"Me too," Trini noted, grabbing her book bag. Neither of them really knew what to do, so both Aisha and her gave big air-hugs to Kim from five feet away. Meaning, they hugged someone who was not there, and Kim did the same.

"You guys are nuts, but I love you both. Later," Kim waved as her girls left her bedroom. She almost jumped when the phone rang, and then she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kim. Its me."

Tommy... Obviously the moment of truth had arrived. Kim summoned her courage even as she dreaded losing him. Her heart hurt at the mere thought. "Hey," she offered softly. She heard him sound so somber on the other end. "What's wrong? Feeling any better?"

"Kim, I don't know any other way to say this but to just blurt it all out. First off, I am so very sorry for being the reason you are sick. I'm sorry I didn't call you all day, but I didn't want to talk to you until I knew what was wrong with me. I went to see a doctor today and I learned that I have Mono. Now..."

"Stop," Kim sighed as she pressed on. "Look, you got Mono from me. I kissed a guy a couple of months before you came to town and he told me he had it. So this is all my fault and I'm so sorry."

"No, Kim. I kissed a girl named Bethany a couple of months before I arrived in Angel Grove and afterward she told me she had Mono. I thought that was how I got it."

Kim blinked. "So we both kissed someone a long time ago that had Mono?"

"Yeah, but we would have shown signs of it a long time ago if we caught it from them. We didn't. But..." Tommy paced his room, wanting to jump out of his window before confessing this. "My grandfather passed away three years ago, and my grandmother only recently met a nice old guy who brings her flowers on Sundays. They're friends, but kinda dating."

"That's sweet."

"But today I found out that she has Mono. She caught it from him. Now she's going to be alright, but she gives me these little pecks on the mouth and she stayed with us for a whole weekend two weeks ago. She told my mom today she had Mono, and we're pretty sure I caught it from her and gave it to you. I'm so sorry."

Kim mutely stared at the phone, pondering all that she had heard. So it wasn't Jimmy Tidwick or that bitch Bethany... ahem, that girl Tommy once kissed. It was his grandmother. Her love life was made of wacky, she was sure of it. "You think your grandmother is doing it with that guy?"

Tommy made the worse facial expression ever. "I really don't want to think about that at all." Her laughter was the only thing today that made him feel better. "How are you feeling and what did your doctor say?"

"Well, I've lost four pounds due to throwing up in the last week, and I definitely have Mono. But otherwise I'm fine. I just need rest and another week out of school. He mentioned why that I should have had Mono symptoms a long time ago, but I couldn't think of any other way I could have gotten it." He sounded so relieved on the other end. "How about you?"

"I'm better because I know you're alright."

That made her feel warm all over. "I worry about you too, you know."

"Yeah, but this is all my fault."

"You just need to stop kissing your grandmother," she snickered and even got a little laugh out of him.

"I am seriously considering that," he replied. "So you're not too mad at me? Not gonna break up with me?"

"Ha! I was so sure this was my fault that I was worried you would break up with me and go date some hot Aussie chick."

"I thought you'd just write me a 'Dear John' letter and send it to the Youth Center or something."

He was so worried about losing her, just as she was worried about losing him. And though they were young and still getting the hang of this whole dating thing, she felt they truly loved each other.

Their lives were anything but bland, boring, or normal. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Feeling quite a bit better, Kim yawned while wearing a grin "So this is all your fault?"

"Yep. I'm one grandmother kissing fool."

"Then you will have to make this up to me," she noted happily.

"Anything. Just name it."

"I want a perfect kissing date." Shutting her eyes, she laid back in bed, relaxing under the warm covers. "I want to go see a movie of my choice, and I want to kiss you all throughout the movie. And then I want to go somewhere casual to eat, and I want to kiss you there too. And I want flowers like that nice guy gives to your grandmother."

"Done," he was happy to promise her. "Anything else?"

"I want you to write me a love letter. No less than two pages detailing how awesome I am and how much you love me. And I really want to sound awesome in that letter. Sign and date it please."

Laughing, Tommy would have promised her the world. "Done. What else?"

"That's it. When we're both feeling better and are healthy again we'll have our perfect kissing date."

"Anything you want, Beautiful." They were both quiet for a time, just listening to the other person breathe. Simply enjoying an intimate moment even though they weren't together.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy. Just... just don't kiss your grandmother for a while. I'm still a bit disturbed about that."

"I'm never going to here the end of this, am I?"

"No, that's not gonna happen. Trying to live this down will be your life s work. I mean, you caught a kissing disease from your grandmother. Just saying it out loud makes me cringe and laugh at the same time."

"If you keep teasing me I am going to break up with you."

"No you won't. That's such an empty promise."

"Yeah, it really is," they laughed together as day turned into night.

**The End**

**Authors Notes: Lol, my teenage son caught Mono two weeks ago. Crazy scariness followed by relief and then laughing and teasing:) All is well.**

**PS: Some of my favorite funny quotes are in the story, but most listed the creator as anonymous. If there's a quote here and its yours let me know so I can give you credit :)**

**S**


End file.
